Reconciliation
by Melodious Reprieve
Summary: After their reuniting fight Sui-Feng has trouble keeping Yoruichi off her mind. She fights with emotions that have long been buried. What will she do when Yoruichi confronts her?


**Tite Kubo own Bleach. I am only borrowing his characters to satisfy my ever creative, scheming mind. This chapter is rated M for a reason. If you are not 18 go away. On with the show!**

Reconciliation

Sui-Feng opened the door to her quarters and walked inside. She headed for the kitchen for food depositing her captain's haori on the way. Today had been a busy day training her soldiers. While their response during her fight with Yoruichi was impeccable she felt that they needed to be pushed harder.

Sui-Feng ate her meal quickly and washed the dishes before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water caressed her back and soothed tense muscles. She let her mind relax as she undid her braids in the hot spray. She could still feel the sting of defeat to Yoruichi and the shame of breaking down in front of the woman. Surpassing Yoruichi was all she had to give her purpose, a motive to continue on. Now that she had seen that her hatred had been misdirected and years of training useless, her pride was hurting. Yoruichi had disappeared after Aizen had ascended to Hueco Mundo and Sui-Feng didn't even bother to look for her. She needed time to think. Yoruichi had hurt her in the worst possible way. The woman knew she had no one and that she clung to the cat woman. So why hadn't she bothered to take her?

Sui-Feng felt the tears begin the well up in her eyes and punch the tiled shower wall in frustration.

"It seems every time I see you, you're lashing out on some defenseless inanimate object." A male voice came. Sui-Feng jumped, startled at the unexpected noise and poked her head out of the shower. In the mist she saw a black cat sitting by the door.

"Yoruichi. What do you want?" Sui-Feng said angrily as she hurriedly grabbed a white robe and wrapped it around herself.

"We need to talk Sui-Feng." Yoruichi sighed, swishing her tail back and forth.

"I think we've done enough talking." Sui-Feng snapped as she walked past the cat and into her bedroom.

"You could at least let me explain." Yoruichi said following the girl. "Please hear me out."

"You're innocent. End of story. I'm going to bed." Sui-Feng snipped as she pulled a sleeping yukata out the closet and went behind a screen for privacy to change. Yoruichi flicked her tail impatiently at the girls indifference. Sui-Feng placed the robe on the corner of the changing screen as she came out and turned off the light. Going to the bed she sat down and looked back at the black cat staring at her.

"Please leave." She requested trying to keep the curtness in her voice. She was confused around Yoruichi. She didn't know how to react. Emotions that had been blocked for 100 years were starting to return full force and it wasn't something she was prepared for.

"No." Yoruichi replied. She ran toward Sui-Feng and transformed in mid air landing on top of the girl fully naked. Sui-Feng's back hit the mattress and she started to struggle. Yoruichi grabbed both of her arms and pinned them above her head.

"Stop moving." Yoruichi said in a voice Sui-Feng had not heard in years. The commanding voice that demanded to be obeyed. She froze and looked back defiantly back at her former mentor.

"Let go of me." Sui-Feng seethed angrily. " I don't want to to talk-"

Sui-Feng was silenced by lips against hers. She tried resist and free her hands but Yoruichi was persistent and had better leverage. The feel of her goddess smooth lips against her was heaven and soon she felt her anger begin to wane.

Slowly Yoruichi felt Sui-Feng respond to the kiss. She licked tentatively at the girls bottom lip asking for entrance. Sui-Feng gave it as she felt emotions well up in her. Their tongues began a dance of passion as they drank in each others taste. Sui-Feng felt herself beginning to cry. When Yoruichi noticed she pulled back and looked at her former protege. Sui-Feng looked away.

"I hate you." She whispered. Yoruichi looked sadly at the girl.

"I know." She replied softly before kissing the girl again. Sui-Feng repeated herself as Yoruichi began to explore her neck with soft licks and kisses. The girl moaned at the feeling but repeated her mantra. "I hate you."

"I'm sorry." Yoruichi said as she undid the front of Sui-Feng's robe and placed kisses on the new flesh that was revealed to her. The bruises from their recent battle contrasted against the girls pale skin. Sui-Feng brought her hand up to weakly push her away. Yoruichi grabbed her arms and placed them on either side of the girl. She looked at the beautiful body that had been revealed to her eyes. Sui-Feng tried cover herself from the prying view but Yoruichi gripped her arms tighter but not enough to hurt her.

"Forgive me." She whispered before descended to lick nip and suck at Sui-Feng's petite breast. The younger girl gasped at the sensation as her body betrayed her. Arching into the hot mouth that assaulted her breast Sui-Feng gave a quiet moan.

Yoruichi looked at the girls face the entire time. She watched as the tears continued to leak out of the girl eyes onto the white sheets beneath them. Her breath was coming in short pants and her eyebrows were furrowed together.

Switching breast, Yoruichi slowly released Sui-Feng's arms and placed a hand on the other breast playing with the nipple. Sui-Feng gripped the sheets tightly as she felt a heat begin to pool in her belly that she had never felt before. She felt Yoruichi begin to make her way down her stomach trialing her long hot tongue down her skin.

"No." Sui-Feng said weakly. " I hate you." She repeated louder and began to push Yoruichi's head away. The older woman ignored her and grabbed the girls legs to part them. Sui-Feng tried to kick out at her so she folded the girl over so that her legs were over her head and her most inner being exposed to Yoruichi, defenseless.

"Forgive me. I never wanted to leave." Were the only words Sui-Feng heard before Yoruichi lowered her head and tasted her lower lips. Sui-Feng cried out loudly as she didn't know what to do as Yoruichi devoured her like a thirsty cat. The dexterity of the woman's tongue as it touch places no one had ever been before, threatened to make her lose her mind. Sui-Feng had a full view of what Yoruichi was doing to her and could feel herself becoming hotter and wetter. She gave a hot moan as her eyes locked with Yoruichi. She closed her eyes and chose not to look into the gold eyes she had yearned to gaze into all those years. Soon she felt the sensation of Yoruichi whispering apologies against her heated core. The hot breath caressing her folds make her body jerk toward the source wanting more.

"Yoruichi-sama." Sui-Feng moaned causing the woman to groan in response. The knowledge of knowing that it was Yoruichi that was responsible for this mind numbing pleasure caused her become even wetter. She stopped struggling and soon began to thrust her hips into the dark woman's mouth with a whine.

Yoruichi worked her tongue into the girls core to sample the flavor she had only dreamed of. She suckled on every part that was available to her. When she felt Sui-Feng begin to push back into her she doubled her efforts to bring her over the edge.

"Yoru- ah! I can't-" Sui-Feng began but couldn't finish her sentence because Yoruichi flicked her tongue over her clit rapidly. She only let up for a second, "Tell me what you want Sui-Feng, I'll give you anything." She whispered causing the younger girl to shiver. She released the girl from the awkward position to lay her body over her. Face to face once again, she wiped away the girls tears once more. Sui-Feng brought both hands up to cup Yoruichi's face and draw her close their lips barely touching.

"I... I can't let you hurt me again." The girl whispered sadly. Yoruichi swallowed hard at the honest way Sui-Feng said it.

"Then let me make a promise I intend to keep, even if it kills me." Yoruichi said as she took Sui-Feng's hand and placed it over her heart. "I promise I will always be by your side to protect you, to make you happy, and to love you my little bee. I need you."

Sui-Feng gasped in surprise at the love confession and did the only thing she could think of, kiss the woman. Yoruichi kissed Sui-Feng back and held her even closer. This went on for a while before Sui-Feng began to rub herself on Yoruichi's leg. She had been left on the edge for so long.

"Patience little bee." The Shihouin woman said with a smile as she brought her hand down to caress the girls heat. Sui-Feng jumped as soon as she felt the contact. She quickly grew tired of Yoruichi's teasing and grabbed the woman's hand. Guiding the older woman's finger into her, they both gasped as their eyes locked.

Sui-Feng wrapped her arms around Yoruichi and pulled her closer as she began to move with Yoruichi's finger. Yoruichi watched her with rapt attention committing every moan, gasp, and kiss to memory. Adding another finger she smiled at Sui-Feng's look of surprise at the sensation. Yoruichi gave the girl a cheeky smile as she began to curl her fingers inside the girl as if trying to reach something.

She knew she found it when Sui-Feng arched her back with a scream and her womanhood clamped down on the fingers like a vice. It took a while for the girl to come down from her high and Yoruichi waited patiently only wiggling her fingers every so often to coax a noise from the girl. Sui-Feng gave her lover a breathless kiss as she tried to recover.

"I love you Sui." Yoruichi said in between kisses. Sui-Feng pulled back slowly and shyly smiled in a way Yoruichi had never seen. She smiled back. "I'll never hurt you again."

"It's a promise." Sui-Feng replied as she pulled Yoruichi down for another kiss.

**Had to get this out of my system. But please review let me know what you think. I will not be continuing this. It will remain a one-shot. Thank you!**

**Melodious Reprieve**


End file.
